


Auf dem Kopf

by CornChrunchie



Series: Lyrisches zum Tatort Münster [13]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Deutsch | German, Hurt, M/M, Poetry, Slash, Unrequited Love, poem
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: Wenn ich dich sehe, steht meine Welt Kopf.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Es kam so über mich. Aus einer bestimmten POV gedacht, eigentlich aber ein "universelles" Gedicht.

***

Wenn ich dich sehe

steht meine Welt Kopf.

  


Dann sind Jahre Sekunden

und Sekunden ganze Jahre

und der Fußboden

gibt seine Anziehungskraft

an dich ab.

  


Mein Atem stoppt

Gedanken rennen

meine Beine leicht

mein Herz ganz schwer.

  


Wenn ich dich sehe

steht meine Welt Kopf.

  


Dann ist mein Mund trocken

und meine Hände feucht

meine Augen getroffen

meine Blicke verfehlt

  


Dann bin ich hellwach

doch mein Körper eingeschlafen

und es kribbelt überall.

  


Wenn ich dich sehe

steht meine Welt Kopf.

  


Dann heilen Wunden

und Berührungen verletzen

und Worte küssen

und Schweigen spricht

  


Wenn Lachen weint

und Stille schreit

und ich dich liebe

doch du mich nicht.


End file.
